The technology disclosed relates to delivering frequently updated data to consumer devices that make decisions about selection of resources that might be delivered in response to a request from a user. In particular, it relates to utilizing media content delivery networks to deliver non-media data that is useful in the decision-making.
Content delivery optimization speeds user access to content via the Internet, enhances user experiences and increases completion of transactions. One overlay of web servers that improves content delivery via the Internet is Content Delivery Networks (CDNs) such as the CDNs provided by Akamai Technologies, Level 3 Communications and Limelight Networks. These CDNs often include edge servers that replicate some functions of original content servers or include key content from those original content servers. Additionally, at the original content servers and within self-managed networks, load balancing can be applied to improve performance of incoming and outgoing channels. Manufacturers of load balancing appliances include F5 Networks, Cisco Systems, and Barracuda Networks. Load balancing systems that operate at the data/transport level (OSI layers 2-3) and application level (OSI layers 4-7) can be applied in many different says. See, e.g., Gregor Roth, “Server load balancing architectures”, JavaWorld.com. (Oct. 21, 2008). Of course, open source alternatives are available for implementing both load balancing and CDNs to improve content delivery.
More recently, assignees of this application have described and introduced a further overlay service implemented using the domain name service (DNS) that can, among other features, enable selection among available CDNs. The technology previously disclosed includes instrumentation of web sites to collect real time latency data for competing CDNs. See, WO 2011/056796 A1, “Internet Infrastructure Survey” (May 12, 2011). The technology further includes DNS application servers that select among CDNs when resolving a DNS request for a URL that is supported by multiple CDNs. See, WO 2011/046790 A1, “DNS Application Server” (Apr. 21, 2011). Authoritative or surrogate DNS servers can use the collected survey data to influence or determine infrastructure selection.
An enormous amount of data collection and processing is involved in repeatedly surveying performance. Over a billion data points per day may be received and processed to construct at least one large sparse array, part of which is fed to an authoritative or surrogate DNS server. The sparse array expresses the results of data collection for pairs of sources and destinations.
An opportunity arises to extend the use of repeated performance surveys. Survey results can be distributed to computing devices that can be programmed to make resource selection decisions, using parameter data. The technology disclosed for that purpose also can be applied to content augmentation. Content augmentation can include advertising or augmented reality. Advertising works best when it complements or augments content of interest to a particular user. The technology disclosed can be used to distribute ad content to be cached and displayed in campaigns. Augmented reality uses immediately local data to enhance a user's view of what surrounds them. For instance, augmenting a view of the street with addresses, names of buildings and directories of building occupants. The technology disclosed can be used to distribute reality augmentation data. Better resource selection (e.g., source selection and/or load balancing), more useful content augmentation, and more resilient and transparent components and systems may result.